undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
W. D. Gaster
W.D. Gaster était le scientifique royal avant Alphys, et responsable de la création du NOYAU. Sa vie s'est vite arrêtée lorsqu'il est tombé dans "sa création". Son existence est seulement induite par des personnages tels que le Passeur et les Gaster's followers. Tout comme Sans et Papyrus, il parle dans une police différente des autres personnages, et entièrement en majuscules tel Papyrus quand ses paroles sont déchiffrées en texte (��✌✋�� ��✋☠⚐☠ ����☜��❄ ��☠☜ ��⚐☹✋��☜ ��⚐����☜ ��☜��✋ ✈��☜ ☹��⚐☠ ✌����☜☹☹☜ ✂��✋☠��✋☠☝��✂ [ Traduction: Mais sinon c'est une police comme ceci que l'on appelle "Wingdings" ] ). Profil Apparition W.D. Gaster n'a pas de forme officiellement connue, mais il existe plusieurs salles et des sprites utilisés dans Les Chutes qui donnent l'idée de à quoi il pourrait ressembler. Mystery Man : Redacted: Il est malheureusement impossible de savoir quel sprite est Gaster, car aucun sprite n'est nommé gaster. Salles 268 et 269 Dans la Salle 269 (room_mysteryman), une figure fait largement penser que Gaster lui-même peut être trouvé. Cette salle a une chance sur 10 d'apparaître. Contrairement aux autre PNJs, il n'a pas de système de collision, et l'approcher le surprendra et le fera disparaître avec un effet de son joué. Une fausse rumeur est répandue selon laquelle, dans les nouvelles versions du jeu, Toby Fox a supprimé la salle. Cette pièce peut être accessible quand la valeur "fun" du jeu est mise à 66. Dans ce cas, la Salle 268 '''(room_water_fakehallway), un couloir avec une porte grise, apparaîtra entre la Salle 94 (room_water_savepoint1) et la Salle 95 (room_water11), les salles avec respectivement le fromage cristallisé et le télescope de Sans. La porte dans ce couloir mène à la Salle 269. Une fois que le protagoniste revient de la Salle 269 vers la Salle 268, la porte disparaît du couloir, bien qu'il soit possible de quitter la salle et de faire réapparaître la porte puisque la valeur "fun" ne se réinitialise pas tant que le protagoniste quitte le hall. Le couloir lui-même devient inaccessible une fois que le protagoniste le quitte, et toutes les valeurs tombent à 0. Salle 123 La '''Salle 123 (room_water_prebird) est un couloir non-implémenté avec des hautes herbes qui est censé connecter la Salle 99 (room_water_bird) où l'oiseau qui porte le protagoniste pour la parcelle d'en face disproportionnellement proche est logé, et la Salle 116 (room_water_friendlyhub) où se trouve le carrefour à six voies. Les personnages dans cet endroit disent que le couloir est un endroit d’attrape-insecte. Un personnage inconnu sur le côté gauche des hautes herbes dit : "there is somebody with a creepy smile behind you" (il y a quelqu'un avec un sourire effrayant derrière toi). Le personnage non-visible disparaît précipitamment après le dialogue. Le personnage avec le sourire effrayant est probablement le Mystery Man de la Salle 269, qui peut-être Gaster. Cependant, il peut aussi s'agir de Flowey (qui suit le protagoniste durant tout le jeu), Sans ou même Chara. Salle 272 La Salle 272 (room_water_redacted) est une salle sombre où l'OST "Premonition" joue et où une figure à l'allure de fantôme devient de plus en plus visible à mesure que l'on s'approche. Interagir avec la figure fait juste apparaître le message "*" en Windings, ce qui implique qu'une conversation à été planifiée ici, puis abandonnée.[https://www.dropbox.com/s/yyorjpkfkmak4ez/POSSIBLE%20GASTER%202.webm?dl=0 Salle 272, Vidéo hébergée sur Dropbox.com L'écurie Dans les fichiers du jeu se trouvent des chaînes de texte qui impliquent qu'une écurie avait prévue d'être implémentée. Dans ladite écurie se trouve une poubelle, où une clé peut être trouvée. Si la clé est amenée à l'écurie, la même figure que dans la Salle 272 apparaîtra et dira "* x* en Windings. Histoire Principale Chanson du Mauvais Numéro Dans la Salle 70 (room_tundra_dock), l'endroit le plus au Nord de Couveneige, le Télephone Portable du protagoniste peut aléatoirement sonner. La personne commence par demander quelqu'un dont le nom commence par la lettre "G". La personne reconnaît alors qu'elle a composé un mauvais numéro, et se met à chanter la Wrong Number Song. Cet appel pourrait être originellement destiné à Gaster; bien qu'il pourrait aussi être pour Gerson, Glyde, Gyftrot ou Grillby, mais il y a peu de chances vu l'importance minimale de ces personnages dans le jeu. Salle 264 Dans la Salle 264 (room_gaster), le texte ci-dessous est affiché en Windings. Ce texte est la 17ème entrée du Labo Originel étant inaccessible. Cette salle est uniquement accessible via manipulation de sauvegarde. :: ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN: :: DARK DARKER YET DARKER :: THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING :: THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER :: PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE :: THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS :: VERY :: VERY :: INTERESTING :: ... :: WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK? Traduction : : ENTRÉE NUMÉRO DIX-SEPT: :: SOMBRE PLUS SOMBRE ENCORE PLUS SOMBRE :: LES TÉNÈBRES CONTINUENT DE CROÎTRE :: LES OMBRES S'ENFONCENT PLUS PROFONDEMENT :: AUCUNE DETECTION DE PHOTON :: CETTE PROCHAINE EXPÉRIENCE SEMBLE :: TRÈS :: TRÈS :: INTÉRESSANTE :: ... :: QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS VOUS DEUX ? Une fois que le message est fini, l'écran devient noir et le jeu se ferme. Le son qui joue pendant le texte est nommé "mus_smile" dans les fichiers du jeu. Ce fichier peut être accéléré (par 1000% pour être exact) pour révéler le rire de Muffet, renversé, puis passé en boucle. C'est une théorie, mais les "deux" dont parle Gaster sont probablement Sans et Papyrus: tous semblent être des squelettes, Sans possède de vastes connaissances scientifiques et connaît Alphys personnellement. D'autres ont postulés que ces deux étaient les personnages lui étant indirectement liés, comme Suzy ou la Clamgirl. Il est aussi possible que ce message soit une référence à Deltarune car l'histoire se passe dans un monde différent de celui d'Undertale, qui est relié au Monde des ténèbres, où les ténèbres ne cessent de grandir à cause de la deuxième fontaine des ténèbres. "The man who speaks in hands" Durant un des voyages avec la Passeur, celui-ci dit "Beware of the man who speaks in hands" (Prenez garde à l'homme qui parle en mains). Bien que ce personnage dit beaucoup d'autres messages étranges, celui-ci en particulier est différent car il n'est pas relatif au jeu. Une conjecture affirme que le message fait allusion à Gaster étant donné que la police utilisée dans l'entrée n°17 (room_gaster) utilise des symboles de mains. Une phrase similaire du Passeur est "Beware of the man who came from the other world", (Prenez garde à l'homme qui vient de l'autre monde). En considérant les similarités qu'elle partage avec l'autre citation, il pourrait aussi référer à Gaster, ou au monstre Tellement Désolé. Relations Goner Kid Une version grise du Petit Monstre (spr_mkid_goner) peut apparaître dans la Salle 91 (room_water7), dans un quai juste avant la salle où Undyne jette ses lances au protagoniste si la valeur "fun" est supérieure à 90. Cet enfant se demande à quel point ce serait effrayant d'imaginer un monde qui a l'air exactement le même, excepté que vous n'existerez pas dedans et comment le monde fonctionnerait parfaitement sans vous. Le protagoniste peut aussi lui apporter un parapluie, déclenchant un dialogue différent. Il demande rapidement au protagoniste de l'oublier, et disparaît quand le protagoniste quitte la salle dans laquelle il est. Il est possible que la phrase de Goner Kid soit une référence à Deltarune car l'histoire se passe dans un autre monde similaire à celui-ci qui fonctionne très bien et où Frisk n'existe pas (remplacé par Kris). Clam goner Clam goner, aussi connue sous le nom de Goner clam girld est un PNJ spécifique à la version de Undertale sur switch, qui apparait de manière particulière. Si la valeur de fun est comprise entre 80 et 89 et que le LOVE est inférieure à 8, le PNJ Clam girld (ou fille palourde en francais) apparaitra dans la salle 116, après la décharge( voir PNJ/Chutes ) . Mais si le joueur lui parle puis lui reparle après le combat contre Asriel, le texte habituel de Clam girld sur les autres version du jeu change (traduction non officiel): ''-So you never met my neighbor's daughter ( Ainsi vous n'avez jamais rencontré la fille de mon voisin ) '' -''But please don't despair. Because the time you will meet her...( Mais ne désespérez pas car le temps ou tu la rencontreras...) '' A ce moment la, la clam girld se referme, et une seconde plus tard, elle reprend le dialogue avec un sprite gris, un rond noir à la place du visage et une articulation supplémentaire à chaque bras et dit: -''...is fast approching.(Approche rapidement .)'' Puis elle disparait avec le même bruit que le mystery man et le Gaster follower 2, se qui indique une connexion possible avec Gaster. Il est probable que son dialogue était un message de Toby fox (le créateur du jeu) voulant prévenir la future sortie de la démo du jeu Deltarune, le nouveau jeu du créateur, ou l’un des protagonistes principales se nomme Susie (et non Suzy ).Sela implique peut être que la Clam Goner sait qu’elle est dans « un monde » , ou même dans un jeu, faisant un nouveau lien avec Gaster qui remet en cause le fait d’etre dans un monde « parmi d’autres »,l’espace temps du jeu. Gaster's Followers Gaster's Follower 1 Gaster Follower 1 (spr_g_follower_1) apparaît en dehors de l'ascenseur L3 si la valeur "fun" est à 62. Ce follower est une version grise et sans émotion du PNJ Lécheur de Ficus. Il nous raconte comment la vie de Gaster s'est vite arrêtée après qu'il soit tombé dans sa création. Il se demande plus tard s'il arrivera la même chose à Alphys. Le PNJ disparaît une fois que le protagoniste quitte la salle. Gaster's Follower 2 Gaster Follower 2 (spr_g_follower_2) apparaît en dehors en l'ascenseur R1 si la valeur "fun" est à 61. Ce follower est une version grise du bonhomme qui se trouve normalement au Vente d'Arachnopâtisseries à Calciterre. Il a une tête qui parle à la place du donut dans sa main.Gaster's Follower 2, Vidéo hébergée sur Maxfile.ro Ce follower parle par la tête dans sa main. Il raconte comment l'ancien scientifique royal, Docteur W. D. Gaster, a soudainement disparu sans aucune trace et fut brisé à travers l'espace et le temps. Il disparaît immédiatement après avoir mentionné qu'il porte une pièce de lui. Gaster's Follower 3 Gaster Follower 3 (spr_g_follower_3) apparaît en dehors en l'ascenseur L2 si la valeur "fun" est à 63. Ce PNJ est une tête parlante qui ressort du sol, et ne ressemble à aucun autre personnage contrairement aux autres followers. Il raconte comment la vie de Gaster s'est vite arrêtée après qu'une expérience ait mal tournée. Il va alors s'arrêter et mentionner qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de quelqu'un qui les écoute. Ce PNJ disparaît une fois que le protagoniste quitte la salle. Sans Sans a très probablement un lien avec W. D. Gaster au vu de l'atelier derrière sa maison et des armes qu'il utilise dans la Route Génocide. Toujours dans cette route, Sans évoque ses études sur les lignes temporelles, études qu'il a mené avec d'autres personnes ("Our studies"). Il décrit les mouvements des lignes temporelles (causés par les reset, recharge de SAVE, fermeture du jeu,...) et dit que soudainement, tout s'arrêtait. S'il parle de la Route Génocide, qui se termine bien par la "fin du monde", on peut rapprocher cela de l'entrée 17, qui évoque un monde sans lumière où les ténèbres ne cessent de grandir. La Salle 80 '(room_tundra_sansbasement) est un atelier possédant quatre tiroirs et une étrange machine couverte par un rideau. Un tiroir contient un badge, et un autre un album photo avec beaucoup de personnages que le protagoniste ne reconnaît pas. Interagir avec le tiroir fera glisser une carte dans le champ de vision du joueur, elle affiche une photo de 3 personnes mal dessinées, avec les mots "don't forget" (n'oublie pas) écrits dessus. Les deux autres tiroirs feront lire au protagoniste le schéma bleu sur le plan de travail, dont il est dit qu'il est écrit en symboles ou écrit 'à la main, ce qui pourrait être lié à W. D. Gaster. La machine cassée dans la salle, décrite comme "irréparable" selon Toby FoxToby Fox FwugRadiation (18 September 2015). "You've all seen the happiest outcome. Neither of them could fix the machine, no matter how hard they tried. No one can." a peut-être été fabriquée par Gaster, puisque les plans semblent être en Wingdings. En plus de cela, Sans utilise une arme durant son combat dans la Route Génocide appelée "gasterblaster", ce qui indique que l'arme à été fabriquée ou, du moins, est en lien avec Gaster. Futilités * En essayant d'appeler le Fallen Human "Gaster", le jeu retournera à l'intro. * γαστερ (gastêr) en grec signifie: estomac * "W. D. Gaster" est probablement un mélange des polices "Windings" et "Aster". Bien qu'Aster soit une police, c'est aussi un suffixe en botanique qui réfère à "désigner une ressemblance incomplète" entre deux plantes similaires. ** Lors de la route Génocidaire, pendant le combat contre sans, il est a noter que les Z qu'il produit lorsqu'il "s'endort" sont trés proches de l'Aster, bien qu'ils ne soient pas écrite dans cette police. Galerie Vidéo Références Pour aller plus loin * Ressources extractées * Subreddit des recherches sur Undertale * Guide de Steam sur W. D. Gaster de:W. D. Gaster en:W. D. Gaster es:W. D. Gaster fi:W.D gaster it:W.D. Gaster ja:W. D. Gaster pl:W. D. Gaster pt-br:‎W.D. Gaster ru:В. Д. Гастер uk:Ст. Д. Гастер zh:W. D. Gaster Catégorie:Autres Personnages